Out of the Rain
by RhapsodicMelody
Summary: Kurama oriented...Anyways, the gang ends up having to protect Miyouku, black kitsune extrodinare, from another silver kitsune with a twisted mind and even more twisted powers...
1. New Assignment

Disclaimer: Own Yu Yu I do not. However, the many Original Characters in here belong to Molly-chan, my bestestestest friend…along with other people. The stupidity and story line are all mine, though. Oh, and Akarume. That sadistic bastard is mine, too.

Alright, peoples- I though I'd be nice and update this and take up space. This story is very original character centered. I feel as though many people, for whatever reason, have problems with other people sticking characters in a FANFICTION. FICTION. FAN. As in, the story is fictional about something the author doesn't own, but loves. Which means that I can stick as many original characters in there as I want. Also, Kurama falls in love with an original character…this is also very Kurama oriented…(Cuz Molly-chan loves the kitsune to death…)

Also (this is probably the most defensive I've ever been) there is many a mentioning of gay guys. I did not make any of the original characters gay (though I do love gay dudes), but one of the original characters (Miyouku) is bisexual. Open minded people, please read. Homophobes- eat my pissy white girl ass.

(Also, I would like to inform everyone that I do not talk with any cusswords in the real world. Online- who the hell cares?)

Anyways…this is going to be set up very differently than After the Storm. This is third-person view, slightly angsty but still somewhat humorous. I'm gonna make it M just to be sure, because I have a horribly twisted mind and feel the need to make everything in my fake worlds sick. (I'm giving ya'll a twisted grin, btw.)

So, now that you've been warned and realize that I'm in a slightly bad mood, I also want you guys to know that this won't be updated very often. Whenever I feel the need to update, I shall. Otherwise…whatever.

Cheers, and HI MOLLY-CHAN!

Now, the actual story… After the Storm: Chapter One New Assignment 

"Alright, gang, we have your new assignment." Koenma folded his tiny baby-flabbed arms across his chest, gazing at the group of four boys in front of him. "No drooling, and pay attention. It goes pretty deep, and is perhaps one of the biggest assignments you've ever had."

"Finally!" Yusuke Urameshi, a high school delinquent who just happened to be a Spirit Detective, grinned broadly and stretched. "So what is it?"

Koenma pressed a button on his "Ultimate Desk" and a picture of a girl popped up on the wall behind him, illuminating the boys' faces. She was dark skinned and slim, with long black hair that framed her face just so and piercing purple eyes. Kurama's trained eyes could tell instantly that she was a black kitsune, though she didn't give off the often demonic vibe associated with such creatures. "THIS is you new assignment. Flip her skirt, Yusuke, and she will manage to unman you."

Kuwabara squinted at the picture, looking confused. "Wait…I am NOT gonna beat up a girl, Koenma! It's against my ethics!"

Hiei, a short (but sexy) fire demon, glared up at his moronic comrade. "I'm surprised you know what that word means."

Kurama, an equally sexy kitsune in a human body, smiled slightly and allowed himself a few quiet chuckles before turning to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara, we don't even know if we are going to fight her. I have a feeling that she isn't our enemy."

"Right as always, Kurama." Koenma pressed yet another button on his "Ultimate Desk" and a picture popped up next to the girl's.

"Hey! He looks kinda like Kurama's yoko form!" Kuwabara took one of his many dramatic poses and pointed at the picture.

"Of course, you idiot. Did you really think that Kurama was the only silver kitsune out there?" Hiei gave Kuwabara a VERY unimpressed look.

"I-I never really thought about it," Kuwabara muttered, looking embarrassed.

"This our bad guy?" Yusuke asked, not looking away from the wall. "He looks like a fruit."

Koenma sighed softly and gave Yusuke a "shut-up-you-idiot" look. "He's an extremely dangerous 'fruit'. His name is Akarume, and he is, indeed, a silver kitsune." The kitsune in the picture had silver (duh) hair that seemed to go in every direction, except for two braids in the front. "HE is our bad guy."

"Great! So tell me where he is and I'll punch his lights out!" Yusuke cracked his neck and started rolling his shoulders.

"It's not that easy." Koenma swiveled in his chair, his back facing the gang. "We don't know where he is."

"What!" Yusuke demanded, tensing.

"Kitsune are masters of deception." Kurama gave Yusuke a tiny grin. "Many will not be found unless they want to be."

"So what the hell are we gonna do about it? How can we beat the hell outta him if we don't know where he is?" Yusuke stared at the back of Koenma's chair, ever so slightly pissed.

"YOU are going to be protecting HER from HIM!" Koenma pointed from Yusuke to the girl to Akarume, looking as pissed as Yusuke. "Now shut up!"

Yusuke scowled at him. "I don't get to beat him up?"

Hiei sighed and closed his eyes, remarkably annoyed. "We're protecting her, Yusuke. I can see your small, under-developed brain cannot comprehend the possibilities of such an assignment."

Before Yusuke could scream his head off at Hiei, Kurama started talking. "Yusuke, if there was not a threat, why would we need to protect? There will probably be plenty of opportunities to fight." Cocking his head slightly, Kurama allowed his piercing emerald eyes to burn into Koenma. "However…what is it about this Miyouku that makes her so important to protect?"

"How'd you know her name!" Kuwabara demanded, staring at Kurama with wide eyes. "Do you know her?"

"Ignorant buffoon," Hiei grumbled. "Her name is right beneath the picture."

"Oh…so…" Brief silence. "Yeah, Koenma! Why do we need to protect her!" Kuwabara had the brain capacity of a gnat, Kurama decided. A retarded gnat, yes, but a gnat all the same. "What does this dirty filthy kitsune want with her? Damn fox demons!"

Yusuke cleared his throat and jerked his head towards Kurama, who happened to be a fox demon. "Smooth move, baka."

"No offense taken," Kurama told Kuwabara, who was slowly making the connection between his foxy friend and his last statement. "But please share, Koenma. What is her importance?"

Koenma sighed and pressed a button, again, on his Ultimate Desk of Doom (version 3.7). Miyouku's picture changed into a live television broadcast of her walking down the street with another kitsune school girl, who was frolicking along backwards. "The other girl is her best friend Lyhershin- Shin for short. They go practically everywhere together."

"Sports festival, sports festival," Shin was singing, going into what was supposed to be a graceful twirl. Her feet caught on part of the sidewalk and she fell flat on her face, her skirt flying up to reveal a pair of black shorts. "Ow."

Miyouku laughed, her voice rich and musical, and then leaned down to help her friend up. "It's two days from now, Shin. And I don't even know if they'll let you participate in the festival events."

"That's right- it won't be fair. I could whoop 'em all." She gave her friend a blood-thirsty grin.

"I was thinking that maybe they were afraid that you'd hurt yourself and kill half the school in the process." She gave a pissy-looking Shin the most innocent look she could pull off. "What?"

"Bite me," Shin growled (quite literally). Slowly, she pulled herself up onto her feet and brushed herself off. There was a moment of silence as they walked on, Shin now walking forwards. "Hey, Miyouku?"

"What? You sound serious. This worries me." Miyouku flashed a smile that slowly faded at the look on Shin's face. "What's the matter, Shin?"

"I had a dream about Akarume last night. He wanted to know where you were." Shin stared at the sidewalk in front of her as she spoke, refusing to look at her friend. "I didn't answer. I figured if I just kept silent, he'd go away. He grabbed my arms and threw me against a wall- and it actually hurt. I never answered, though. I've never been happier to wake up." Neither spoke for a moment. "Do you think he's coming back?"

"He's done with me," Miyouku murmured back, her face hidden behind her hair. "He has no reason to come back. It was just a dream."

Shin hesitated, then slowly rolled up her sleeve. Angry bruises and small cuts laced her biceps; they looked relatively fresh. "Miyouku?"

"I already know, Shin- I'm sorry." They turned into an arcade, now led by Shin, who was looking where they were going (for once). "If I had known he'd use you, I-"

"HEY!" There was a loud, happy cheer from the crowd hanging around the DDR mats, clapping and whistling at the sight of Miyouku and Shin. Shin grinned and waved as Miyouku sighed, setting her school bag down.

"Hey there, Abadon." Shin gave another kitsune, a boy this time, a high five. "Not burning up the mat?"

"DDR isn't my thing. Some of us can actually dance without arrows." He dodged her punch with a chuckle and sipped on a rootbeer float. "You and Miyouku playing double?"

"You know it!" Shin whirled around to the mats and hoped on. "It's all over now!"

Koenma turned off the camera/TV and turned back to the gang. "They were once romantically involved- Akarume and Miyouku, I mean. From what we can tell about Akarume, which isn't much, he WILL come back for her. I'm sending you to her school to protect her. Get as close to her and her friends as possible. Bhotan, Yukina and I are going to be doing some research." By "I" he meant to Blue Ogre. "Your assignment starts tomorrow. You can leave now."

Yusuke stared at him blankly. "That's it? Here's your assignment and see ya tomorrow?"

Hiei was already gone, and Kurama was walking out the door. He paused for a moment to look over his shoulder at the Spirit Detective. "You might want to say goodbye to everyone, Yusuke. I'm sure Keiko won't be pleased if you leave without so much as a fare-thee-well."

As Yusuke and Kuwabara raced for the door (Kuwabara won by using his spirit sword to pole vault out), Koenma turned back to the screen with a sigh. Yusuke and the others had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

RhapsodicMelody: Yep, that's chapter one. Yay for late night goodness…so yeah. Just a little side note, for those interested- Miyouku represents Molly-chan (who is not bi, to my knowledge) and Shin represents moi (yep, I'm a klutz. I just act shallow, though.) Abadon represents Torre-kun (another one of my friends, who we all adore), and I'm thinking of making a character for Kaitlyn, Molly-chan's other best friend. No jealousy, I swear. Though I could kill her in this and pretend that it's just for the story plot…


	2. Douzo Yoroshiku

Disclaimer: Owning of the Yu Yu amounts to just about (like exactly) ZERO. I'm just a Yu Yu lover with a Yu Yu lover friend who loves Kurama and wanted me to write something (story's mine, though). PEACE!

After the Storm: Chapter Two Douzo Yoroshiku 

"Hello, Miyouku." Miyouku turned her head to smile warmly at her older brother Akira. He was tall, with long dark hair like her own and a strange German-ish accent. "Stop at the arcade today?"

"Of course. Shin dragged me there." She punched him in the arm (it was a sign of affection, I swear) and headed for the stairs. "Can you bring me up some miso soup later? I'm dying of hunger."

"What do I look like, a man servant?" he demanded indignantly, hands on his hips and a mock scowl on his face.

Miyouku paused for a moment, looking at him thoughtfully, then nodded. "Yes, yes you do. Miso soup." And then she trotted up the stairs, smiling slightly as she heard Akira gasp in mock hurt.

Sighing loudly, Miyouku flung herself onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Today, she decided, totally and completely SUCKED. Closing her eyes, she thought back to before, remembering the sad, distant look on Shin's tan face as she remembered her dream from before. Even before Shin had shown her the marks, Miyouku had sensed them and knew where they came from. Akarume was the only person- scratch that, monster- she knew that would go to someone like Shin and question her. Shin would never talk and Akarume knew it. He only did it to hurt Shin and, in doing so, hurting Miyouku herself.

"Whatcha doin'?" Shin was on Miyouku's window ledge, watching her with sharp eyes the color of emeralds. Yellow-ish emeralds, but emeralds all the same. "You look kinda…sadish."

Miyouku didn't answer at first, then murmured, "What if he comes back, Shin? What are we gonna do?" She started trembling, the memories flooding back. "What if he-"

"HEY! THAT'S MISO SOUP!" Shin had obviously decided not to glomp the somewhat stunned Akira and instead belly-flopped onto Miyouku's bed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU ORDER ME ANY MISO SOUP!" Shin smacked her friend with a pillow, grinning. "And you call yourself my best friend!"

Miyouku retaliated with her own pillow pummeling, eyes flashing. Even though the thought of Akarume was still tickling the back of her mind, a challenge from someone like Shin took priority- for now.

Akira bellowed as he grabbed both of them and flung them from the bed. "Hootendorf!" Akira had a habit of making up his own words. "Do you really want some miso soup that bad, Shin?"

"No." She sat cross-legged on the floor now, still grinning. "I just thought it'd be fun to belly flop. YAY WATERBEDS!" She flung her arms triumphantly in the air.

Akira rolled his eyes and say down next to his sister. "Medication would be a good idea."

"Like you can talk," Miyouku commented dryly, and was promptly tackled by her older sibling.

"At it again, are we?" Abadon was sitting in the window sill, much like Shin had been, silvery white hair falling into his scarred face. "Can't we all just learn to get along?"

"No. That'd be really, really boring." Shin stretched and yawned. "Sit down, Abadon. Let's get this pow-wow a-goin'!"

Miyouku gave Shin a strange look, slowly started to realize what was going on. "Shin…? Why is Abadon here?"

Abadon looked at her, seeming to be hurt. "What? I can't visit you anymore? What's up with that?"

Shin, however, was looking pretty guilty. "Well…um…we were worried about you…so…we decided that…"

"No, you decided," Abadon interjected, golden eyes flaring. "You just told me to head over here after the arcade."

"OK, I decided that we should come over here and come up with a 'protection schedule' for you. I don't want Akarume coming back."

"If he does, I will kill him." Akira's face was uncharacteristically straight, his eyes flashing dangerously as he stared straight ahead. "He will never hurt my sister again."

Miyouku looked around at the strange group surrounding her. A black kitsune with a German accent, a red kitsune with the grace of a drunken hippo, and a white kitsune with a scarred face from an angry god. And they were all her friends, willing to die for her in whatever painful way anyone could imagine. "No."

"What?" Abadon's voice was flat with shock.

"No. I won't let him hurt you. He's already screwed me up for life- I'm not letting him do it to you."

Akira started to argue, but Shin held up her hand. "No, don't argue. Whatever. We'll leave you be, Miyouku."

Abadon and Akira looked at the red kitsune like she was crazy, but kept their mouths shut. They figured that someone like Shin would have some idea as the what she was doing. Or at least they hoped.

--Scene Change!—

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara gazed up at their "new" school, Tooi Gakko. It was VERY early morning, at least in Yusuke's terms, and nobody was heading for school yet. Their school uniforms were green and black, with white highlights to offset the dark colors. Kuwabara personally thought that the only one of them that looked remotely good in the uniform was Kurama, whose slim frame and long red hair matched perfectly with the outfit. Damn kitsune.

Hiei, from his place in a tree (as always), watched his friends, amused at their wonder. The building wasn't too large, at least by his standards, and its architecture wasn't amazing. Just a normal looking high school…

Kuwabara and Hiei's eyes widened as they suddenly sensed a huge amount of spirit energy heading towards them. As Kuwabara turned to look in the direction the energy was coming from, Hiei ran through the trees, eyes sharp. What he found made all three of his eyes blink in shock.

Miyouku and Shin were strolling down the road to school, talking about something called a "period". Completely uninterested in punctuation marks (and probably less interested in the actually subject they were talking about), Hiei none-the-less decided to follow them.

He was yet again caught by surprise when Shin looked straight at him and squeaked. As fast as electrons swirling around a molecule (because I hate clichés), he was gone.

"MIDGET IN A TREE!" Shin pointed dramatically at the tree where Hiei had stood seconds ago.

Miyouku glanced at the tree. "What are you talking about? There's no midget."

"I swear, two seconds ago, there was a midget standing in that tree." Shin was staring at the tree like she barely believed herself. "He was all short and pointy haired and stuff…you know, the scary kind of midget."

Miyouku gazed at her friend for a moment. "…Are you sure you don't hallucinate or anything on your period?"

"What the! No!" Shin's face turned as red as her hair as she stormed towards the school building. "There WAS a midget. And he was a good-looking midget, too. THERE HE IS!" She took another dramatic pointing pose and stuck her pointer finger straight at the Yu Yu gang, which had just been joined with said midget. "THAT'S THE TREE MIDGET!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hiei growled, narrowing his eyes at her from his place beside Kurama. "And stop pointing. I'm not a midget."

Miyouku raised her eyebrows at them, slowly letting her gaze wander from Kurama's politely smiling visage to Kuwabara's slack-jacked staring. "Are you guys new? I'm sure Shin would remember someone smaller than her." She dodged her friend's attack, not letting her eyes shift from Kurama's face. "And I'm sure I'd remember a fellow kitsune."

Kurama's pleasant smile broadened. "Yes, we're new. I'm Shuichi, and this is Hiei. He is not technically a midget- he's about five feet if you count his hair." His vibrant green eyes flashed with amusement as he felt Hiei scowl at him. "This here is Urameshi Yusuke, and the one staring at you so rudely is Kuwabara Kazuma."

"What's your real name?" Miyouku asked as Shin scowled at him, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Does it matter?" Shin stood to her full height, which wasn't much, and glared at Kurama with as much conviction as her little figure could conceivably hold. "Look, Giniro- I don't like your kind. You're all sniveling, perverted bastards." She ignored Miyouku's protests and continued to try to stare him down. "If any of you even think of hurting Miyouku, I won't castrate you. Hell, I won't even think about your balls, or any other part of you- I will destroy your soul. You got that? Especially you, Giniro. I'll be watching you."

Kurama bowed his head politely, smile still on his lips, though it had dimmed somewhat during her little tirade. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way, though I have no intention of causing your friend any harm- Miyouku, was that the name?" He turned to give her a charming grin, his hair falling perfectly into his face. "Hajimemashite."

Miyouku hesitated and gave him a nod, her eyes becoming guarded. "Hajimemashite…" 

Shin grabbed her arm, hissing into her ear, "Don't you do it again. Don't go falling for another kitsune."

"You don't like humans either, Shin- What am I supposed to do? Fall in love with a rock?" Miyouku pulled her arm away, frowning slightly. "Besides, there's no way in hell I'm falling for a guy like that. Too girly."

"You know we can hear you, right?" Yusuke asked dryly, not in the mood for this sort of conversation.

"And you don't have to worry about Kurama falling for you," Hiei added slyly, giving them a little sneer. "There's no way in hell he'd fall for a girl like that. Too manly."

"I wonder if his dick is proportionate to his body size?" Miyouku chuckled at the stunned look on Shin's face and the pissy look on Hiei's. "Come on, Shin- let's go to class."

Yusuke watched them walk away, scowling after them. "Well…She's hott. And if I wasn't afraid of that little red headed one coming and sucking my soul out, I'd definitely flip Miyouku's skirt."

Kurama straightened, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Come on, my fellow champions of justice- let us explore our new school." He headed towards the building, the smile still lingering on his lips, a cheery little bounce in his step.

"What the hell do you think has him in such a good mood?" Kuwabara asked, more than a little surprised. "Those two girls were total jerks to us…"

"Who knows? Kurama's weird like that. Maybe he's just glad that they realized he was a boy." Yusuke started after his kitsune friend, starting to smirk. "There is good news, though."

"What's that?" Kuwabara hopped the school gate, watching Yusuke slip through a hole in the fence.

"We can call them bitches, and it would still be correct terminology." Hiei vanished after he said this, obviously not looking forward to stepping anywhere closer to the two women who just doubted his manliness than absolutely possible.

Rhapsodic Melody: Meh…that chapter felt kinda short. You have no IDEA how much I wanted to write "I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico!" That would make me the biggest loser imaginable…but I had such an urge…anyways…not really feeling up to updating if no one's gonna comment. My heart is broken. –tear- And I'm almost done with the sixth chapter in After the Storm. It's kinda weird how all my stories are named after precipitation, eh? Oh well…see ya next chapter!

Oh, by the way- Douzo Yoroshiku is used in Japanese greetings, as is Hajimemashite, and giniro means silver. I didn't know what else to call him. -sweatdrop- And I'm only in third year Japanese (I rather stupidly decided to skip a year and sometimes have no idea what the hell I'm talking about). So give me a break...


	3. White Rose Pimp

Disclaimer: Who here can guess how much I own Yu Yu? Anyone? NONE! None of the characters…except for the ones that are obviously mine…because you don't recognize the names from Yu Yu….and….yeah. Story is mine.

Out of the Rain: Chapter Three: The White Rose Pimp

Miyouku was only mildly annoyed by the three boys in her English class that really didn't belong there. She was only mildly annoyed that they were all positioned around her in rather strategic positions, all of them watching her more closely than the teacher. And she was only mildly annoyed that Shin was sitting remarkably close to her in a desperate attempt to block her from the gaze of the three intruders, but was only succeeding from keeping her from listening to the teacher.

Shin was only a little bit annoyed by the three random stalkers from this morning, who had shown up in her class. She was only a little bit annoyed by the fact that one of them was sitting right in front of her, and was so friggin' tall that she couldn't see the board. And she was only a little bit annoyed by the glares that she was getting from both Miyouku and Abadon, who probably thought that she was being overly protective, when she was just trying to figure out why the hell the words "cheese" and "folder" were written on the board.

Yusuke was only kind of annoyed by the munchkin next to him, who kept scowling and occasionally glancing at him like it was his fault she was, indeed, a munchkin. He was only kind of annoyed by the way Kurama kept grinning at him and nodding at the board, like the kitsune actually thought he cared what the teacher was saying. And he was only kind of annoyed by the girl on his other side, who kept staring at him and writing notes, which she threw at him without the least bit of covertness.

The teacher was only incredibly annoyed by the commotion being caused by his three new students, who seemed rather interested in his darkest student, who seemed to be about as pissed as he was. He was only incredibly annoyed at the chaos that was slowly spreading through his class and the way all the girls were preoccupied loving his newest students and all of the boys were busy loathing their new classmates. And he was only incredibly annoyed that he wrote the word "cheese" on the board when he meant to write "check".

So he threw the new boys out into the hallway and demanded for Shin to tell him what he did wrong, then got pissed and made her stand in the hallway holding the water buckets for fifteen minutes. She was begging for mercy after four.

… :…:…:…:…:…:…:…

"This entire day has been nothing but a load of BS!" Shin growled, plopping down on the bed next to Miyouku, who sighed and continued staring up at the ceiling. "What the hell was with those guys? They stalked us everywhere! They weren't even always in our classes, but the tree midget would show up and watch us through the windows… You saw him, didn't you?" Miyouku ignored her and continued scrutinizing the plaster above her. "Isn't he annoying? Where do they get off, thinking they can do this to us? Have we done anything wrong recently? Then maybe the Spirit World would have sent them, to make sure we were being good…But that doesn't explain the two humans…Maybe they aren't really a part of it, and just like your ass…"

Miyouku promptly kicked her off the bed and stood, heading for her closet. "Let's go."

Shin rubbed the back of her head, half pouting, half scowling up at her best friend. "Where to?"

"You know…the Club." After pulling out some clothes, Miyouku glanced over her shoulder at the other kitsune, who was still sitting on the floor. "You brought your clothes today, didn't you?"

"Yeah…Isn't it a little early to be heading off to the Club, though? I didn't even know it was open…"

"It'll be open. As soon as we show up, all hell breaks loose."

"True." Shin stood slowly, gingerly rubbing her aching buttocks. "Plus, there's no way in hell those boys would show up there. We'd be free!"

… :…:…:…:…:…:…:…

"I've heard that there's this fighting place in town…Underground and stuff." Kuwabara grinned at Yusuke, tossing his student jacket over his shoulder. "You up for it, Urameshi? Or are you afraid that I'd beat your ass?"

Yusuke snorted in mild irritation and disbelief. "Like hell. You haven't whooped me once, haven't even come close. But I'll take you on, anyway."

"Shouldn't we be watching our charge and her friends?" Kurama asked softly, glancing at them from the corner of his brilliant eyes. "They could be attacked at any moment…"

"Don't even get me started on those bitches!" Yusuke growled, viciously kicking an unsuspecting rock on the sidewalk. "Getting us kicked out in the hallway, scowling at us all the time…Didn't that little redheaded idiot yell in the middle of lunch that you were staring down the black chick's shirt?" Yusuke glanced briefly at Kuwabara, who nodded vigorously. "Not to mention the fact that one other kitsune dude…the darker one…he friggin' drop kicked me in gym, then said it was an accident! Like hell! He must be in cahoots with those two bitches…" He looked thoughtful for a moment as Kurama complemented him on knowing the word "cahoots" before looking up at Kuwabara again. "DID you get a look down her shirt? She has some of the biggest hooters I've ever seen. How were they?"

Kurama didn't look very impressed with Yusuke's latest inquiry. "We're supposed to be watching out for her, not checking her out. Besides, they obviously know that we are not exactly the most normal group of students to enter their building of education…Perhaps the reason they don't trust us is because we haven't explained ourselves to them."

"Explain my ass." Yusuke glared at Kurama, feeling a sense of betrayal. "What the hell is up with you? You act like you _like_ them or something."

"Well…they are kind of annoying, but I won't raise a finger to them. They are, after all, females." Kuwabara punched Yusuke's arm playfully. "Come on, Urameshi! Won't you go to this Club place with me? You can vent some anger towards the girls…"

"Hell yes. You're coming too, aren't you Kurama?"

"We all have homework…" The kitsune frowned slightly, looking like he might decline, then smiled. "I suppose I can do that later, though…"

"Awesome! We have to get some sort of fake name or something…No real names are allowed…" Kuwabara started prattling on and on about the rumors he had heard regarding the Club and what kind of a fight he was looking forward to before he beat Yusuke. "And the best part is there are practically no girl fighters! So I won't have to forfeit!"

Yusuke snorted. "And that means those bitches won't be there either. We'll be free!"

… :…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Kurama glanced around the room, amused by the wide variety of people crammed into such a small area. Everyone was wearing a mask or had their hair dyed some ridiculous color, obviously trying to hide who they really were, if only for the fun of it. He vaguely recognized some people from his temporary school, all of who glanced at him before quickly looking away. The kitsune himself was dressed simply in a white suit, a mask with a red flower painted on the left side covering only his eyes and the bridge of his nose. A crimson rose was a single spot on his perfect ivory outfit. Yusuke had briefly complained about how he looked like a high class pimp before allowing him to head off to the Club with him.

Miyouku lounged at one of the bars, lazily scanning the crowd as Shin chatted with Abadon to her right. She was wearing an ebony outfit, consisting of a belly shirt and long, canvas pants that hid her thigh-high leather boots. A small mask hid the uppermost part of her face, revealing only her mouth and nose. The top of the shirt was fishnet, allowing a set of angry scars to be vaguely visible to those who were searching for it. Elbow length black finger gloves covered any other skin that might have been revealed. It was her standard fight outfit; she didn't care that Shin complained that she looked like a very stylish dominatrix. Most of the boys were scared of her, and those that weren't initially soon learned their lesson.

Shin, who was dressed in a long black trench coat with white stripes down the sleeve, paused in her conversation to glance briefly around the room. "Hm…something doesn't feel right. Someone I don't like must be here tonight…"

Abadon snorted, pulling his own finger gloves up farther. "Yeah, right. With the way you've been acting today…"

"HEY! It's not my fault that damn brute in front of me is so damn tall!" Shin snapped, scowling at the other kitsune, who sneered at her. "I really wasn't trying to protect Miyouku from any of them! She's unmanned enough guys that I've learned not to worry about her in school. I would've killed that other kitsune, though, if I had a chance…"

"Please don't," Miyouku sighed, smiling at her friend. "He's the only one I actually can almost stand. He's the only one who hasn't said something about the twins." She nodded down at her breasts as she said this, her smiling broadening. "Besides, he's one of us."

"Only in species," Abadon pointed out, sipping on his milkshake and leaning against the counter in boredom.

Shin suddenly pointed, lurching herself with so much force that she fell out of her seat. "IT'S THE TREE MIDGET!"

Hiei glanced briefly over his shoulder upon hearing the commotion before rolling his eyes. "I am not a midget." He tried to walk away, but Shin promptly grabbed hold of his cloak and pulled him back, barely dodging a well-aimed kick.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Shin demanded, scowling at him and throwing him into her chair. Abadon was soon on his feet, glaring down at the fire demon with as much conviction as his very mellow self could muster. Miyouku stood as well, frowning as she blocked the rest of the room's view of Hiei. "Are you guys STILL stalking us? Who sent you?"

Hiei scowled up at her, his Jagan glowing from beneath his normal headband. "What I'm doing here is my business. Do you think you scare me?" He smirked up at them, shoving Shin's hands away from his collar. "I could kill you all where you stand right now, if I truly felt like it."

"THE SCAR-HEARTED BEAUTY!"

Miyouku flinched as the cry rose from the crowd and the spotlight fell on her. Slowly, she turned, gazing out at the room and spotting the ring, which had been cleared for her and anyone stupid enough to challenge her. She glanced back at Shin and nodded, indicating for her to release "the tree midget", before heading for the ring, popping her neck and rolling her shoulders as she went. They could continue their "conversation" later.

Kuwabara looked like he was going to be sick when he realized who was going to fight. "Holy…Is that the chick we're supposed to be watching?"

Yusuke, who had been cramming his face full of food, glanced briefly over his shoulder, almost choking when he spotted Miyouku's figure. "Holy crap! What the hell is she doing here!" He scowled at the stage. "Look at her…Is she even five feet tall? She's gonna get her ass whooped, and I'm gonna laugh."

Kurama smiled quietly to himself when he saw his charge walking into the ring. This was going to be a very interesting night…

"Who is crazy enough to challenge our Scar-Hearted Beauty?" the host asked, grinning from the middle of the ring as he shouted into the microphone. "She may not look like much, but this little woman is the reigning champion of the Club's fight ring!" Nobody moved, though murmurs were going through the crowd. "Aw, come on! Nobody's brave enough to fight her?"

Everyone stared blankly as a figure clad in white stepped into the ring, his red hair bouncing slightly as he moved up the slight incline. "I will," Kurama responded politely, smiling at the announcer. "I'm new here, so I'm afraid I don't know the rules…"

Miyouku blinked, gazing at the other kitsune in shock as a murmur ran through the crowd. The idiot standing in front of her was definitely one of those boys who just recently showed up to stalk her. What the hell was he doing here? Did he just want to die? Or was he just that enamored with her that he needed to be near her at all cost? She suddenly realized that she was staring at him and that he was grinning back rather cordially. Color flooded her face as she scowled at him. Who the hell did he think he was, walking into her ring and trying to challenge her?

The crowd had swarmed around the ring as soon as Kurama had stepped into it, looking blood thirsty. Hm, he thought, glancing around him and smiling uncertainly. Perhaps there was a reason nobody decided to step up and fight her…

"Are you ready?" the host asked, not even bothering to glance at Miyouku, who everyone knew was always ready. Kurama nodded, pulling his rose off of his suit collar and bringing it up to his nose, never taking his eyes off of his opponent. "Do you have a name, in the off chance that you win?"

Kurama blinked, caught slightly off guard. He really hadn't had any intention of fighting, so he hadn't came up with a name… "A name?" he asked stupidly, instantly wishing that he hadn't opened his mouth as the crowd started snickering. Damn everything…

"The White Rose Pimp!"

Kurama swore to himself that he was going to carefully and painfully render his friend limb from limb as Yusuke's voice sailed across the room. Sighing, struggling to keep his composure, he opened his mouth to contradict what his very idiotic comrade had just said, but was cut off by the host.

"The Scar-Hearted Beauty versus The White Rose Pimp!"

The crowd started laughing hysterically as Miyouku smiled uncertainly. Is this guy serious? she thought, eyeing her opponent warily. He obviously has no idea what he's doing. Maybe I should take it easy on him…

Kurama smiled broadly and bowed low to the crowd on each side, trying to keep his true embarrassment from showing. He would definitely need another outfit the next time he came there…if there was a next time. Standing, he turned at faced Miyouku again, smile still plastered in place. "Are you ready, milady?"

Miyouku raised an eyebrow at him, starting to smirk. "I wouldn't be asking about me, good sir Pimp. Are you sure you even know what you're doing?"

Emerald eyes flashed as the spotlight landed on the two combatants. "If not, I'll find out soon enough."

"Go!"

Miyouku instantly lurched forward, deciding to make this a short, painless fight for her incompetent adversary. A kick almost connected with Kurama's face, but the fox quickly swerved to the side and tried to elbow her stomach. A quick twist and little leap in the air kept the Scar-Hearted Beauty from getting hit and allowed her a swift kick off of the Pimp's back. Kurama quickly caught his balance, twirling around as he tried to keep the black kitsune in his sight. Her onslaught of sudden, well-aimed punches caught him off guard…almost. Keeping perfect time with his attacker, Kurama blocked every blow and started moving around her, watching the way she moved; she was obviously a combat veteran, and she must have kept up her training in order to be moving as fast as she was without missing a beat. If she's this good at fighting, why are we looking after her? Miyouku noticed a brief moment when his eyes were glazed over in thought and instantly kicked him in the legs, knocking him off balance.

Cursing himself mentally, Kurama quickly kicked upward, hitting Miyouku squarely in the stomach. She grunted softly before regaining her balance and rushing towards him again as he stood. Grinning, the Pimp caught her hands and stood his ground, gazing her in the eyes as she struggled to topple him over. "Are you having fun, milady?"

Miyouku smiled back up at him, eyes flashing dangerously. "You have a nice little idiot act. I was almost feeling sorry for you," she responded cheerfully, twisting his arm behind his back and locking his leg with her own, catching him beneath the chin with her other arm.

"Trust me, milady, I wasn't planning to make a fool of myself tonight." Grabbing the arm around his neck, Kurama broke her hold on his own appendage and whisked around, slamming her onto the ground as he did so. "Am I being too rough?"

Scowling, Miyouku leapt up onto her feet again, staying in the crouching position and aiming for his legs again with a sweep kick. He hopped over it, as she had planned. Hiking herself up onto her hands, she spun around again, her other leg aimed upward; it smacked Kurama squarely in the chest, knocking him into the air and out of the ring. Panting, she stood, glaring down at him as the crowd burst into cheers. "Not rough enough, Pimp."

"The winner! The Scar-Hearted Beauty triumphs again!"

Shin was cheering loudly, standing up and punching the air. "Way to beat that pansy-boy's ass!" she called, grinning broadly before whirling around to face her captive midget again. "Now, listen here, Mr. Tree Midget- Where the hell did he go!"

Abadon glanced over his shoulder, looking rather surprised before he started scanning the room. "He's a fast little bastard, I'll give him that." Shrugging, he sat down again, picking up his milkshake. "That White Rose guy must be sent here from the Spirit World," he grumbled, chewing thoughtfully on his straw. "Nobody's come that close to beating Miyouku before…"

"Except for that one bastard." Shin scowled at Kurama, who was standing with a little bit of help from one of the other stalkers. "I don't like this. This is too much like when she met Akarume. The only good silver kitsune is a dead one." Upon seeing Abadon's glare, she smiled and started petting his head. "Don't worry, I like you."

Miyouku headed over, looking troubled. "Let's go home."

"I'm with you," Shin grumbled, standing and glancing over her shoulder, making one last sweep of the room for the three midget. "I don't like the way things are going. We need to get rid of these guys. Either they're with Akarume, or they're with King Enma or that little brat of his. It's not good either way."

Miyouku had just called her house, trying to get a ride home. Frowning, she hung up the phone. "Nobody's picking up." She looked over her shoulder, searching her friends' faces for…something. Anything that would indicate that everything was alright.

Abadon and Shin glanced at each other. "Let's go," Shin said decisively, grabbing Miyouku's arm and heading down the street.

Hiei grabbed Yusuke's arm, eyes flashing. "I just went to her house. Her brother's not home, but somebody's been there recently. All of the phone lines have been cut." He released the Spirit Detective's arm, glancing between Kuwabara and Kurama, who were listening intently. "He wrote something…"

… :…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Miyouku stared quietly at her mirror, her heart starting to pound. The glass was broken, spider web lines making her image jagged and twisted. Black letters in elegant scrawl spelled out, "My Scar-Hearted Beauty", and there was a picture tucked in the upper right hand corner. A pale, silver-haired kitsune with flashing blue eyes smiled out from it, his arm draped over a smiling Miyouku's shoulder. Slowly, she reached up, pulling the image down and turning it over, her hand trembling. It had three words written on the back in the same graceful handwriting:

"See you soon."

Author's Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOLLY-CHAN! There, aren't you happy? I wrote another chapter. A pretty long one, at that. I already know what the next one is going to be about, and all the things that are going to happen. It's going to be called "Ichirin no Hana." Look THAT up on Babblefish. This chapter was pretty fun to write, actually. I like it, at least. Ending seems kinda rushed, though…Oh well. Once again, happy birthday, my dear sweet Molly. And to all the rest of you…COMMENT! Domo arigatou!


	4. Ichirin no Hana

Disclaimer: YU YU HAKUSHO IS WONDERFUL AND FANTABULOUS AND EVERYTHING ABOUT IT IS INCREDIBLE! That's how you know it's not mine.

Out of the Rain: Chapter Four: Ichirin no Hana

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shin slammed her books down on the bench at the bus stop, scowling at Miyouku, who jumped. "You should be locked away somewhere safe. I'm sure Akira is freaking out…"

"He doesn't know anything happened."

Shin gazed down at her friend for a moment, then reached for her cell phone.

Miyouku eyed the object in distaste. "What are you doing?"

Shin ignored her and started dialing a number. Ignoring Miyouku's protests, she put the phone up to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Miyouku demanded, leaning forward and scowling.

Shin held up one finger, looking thoughtful, until the phone picked up.

"Guten Morgen!" came a cheerful voice.

"Akira? This is—WTF!" Shin was promptly tackled by Miyouku, who started wrestling her for the phone. "STOP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! MIYOUKU—"

The phone was shoved out of her hand and flew into the street. Both of the girls stared at it for a moment, shocked, before making a simultaneous leap for the object. They were beaten, however, by the bus, who sent the cell phone bursting into several hundred little pieces as Shin ran, face first, into the vehicle and Miyouku stared at its remains in shock. With a soft ding, the door to the bus opened, waiting for them to enter. Shin slowly lifted her head and gazed down at the remains of her phone in abject horror.

"Shin…?" Miyouku poked her friend, who still hadn't moved after watching the heartless massacre of her phone. Her mouth was open slightly, her green eyes about as round as grapefruits, the right one twitching. "Shin…the…the bus is waiting…"

Shin slowly turned her head to look at Miyouku, who smiled uncertainly. "I'll buy you a new one," the black kitsune promised. "A better one!"

Miyouku gasped as Shin's fingers wrapped tightly around her throat, flinging her to the ground as she started throttling her. Shin's face was rabid, her nose gushing with blood from when it unceremoniously hit the bus's side. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? MY PHONE! THAT WAS THE ONLY THING IN THIS WORLD THAT GAVE ME JOY!"

The roles were quickly reversed as Miyouku flipped Shin onto her back, grabbing her arms and trying to pin them to her side. "It was a piece of plastic! I told you I'd buy you a new one!" Shin's boot met solidly with Miyouku's face, followed by a soft, "Oops."

Shin slowly lowered her foot, gazing at Miyouku's twitching purple eyes and wishing that she hadn't flung her appendages up so readily. "Miyouku? T-that's what you get for breaking my phone! After you buy me a new one, we're even."

"YOU LITTLE—" Miyouku resumed pummeling her supposed "friend" as Shin tried desperately to crawl away, clawing at the sidewalk. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! THAT'S FRIGGIN' HURT!"

"OW! SORRY, MIYOUKU, JEEZ! IF YOU HADN'T BEEN ATTACKING ME—"

Both froze as the bus pulled away, billowing exhaust on them unceremoniously as it passed. On the other side of the street stood the Yu Yu gang, staring at them blankly from next to a light pole. They stared at each other for a moment in silence, the girls sprawled out on the ground in a rather peculiar position, the boys trying very hard to figure out how in the world they had managed to get themselves in their respective stances. Finally, Yusuke pointed and laughed, breaking the shock and tension that had been hanging between the two groups.

"Was that your phone?" Yusuke asked between gasps, trying to keep from crying, he was laughing so hard. "Tough luck, huh? Why the heck did you throw your phone out there, anyway?"

Shin's eyes flashed and she leapt at him, ignoring the rush of oncoming traffic. "Listen here, you big prick! MIYOUKU threw my phone, and then—"

"What're you yelling about?" Abadon looked at Shin in mild annoyance from his place in front of the ice cream store, orange freezy pop in hand. "It's too early for this, Shin."

Kurama stared for a moment at Abadon, who was watching Shin frolic into the store as he licked at his ice cream. "Your companion seems to have quite a fondness of all edible sweet things. He's even eating it for his breakfast."

Abadon looked at him in annoyance. "YOU spend your entire life working for the god of rice. You know what you get to eat? RICE. I'm so sick of the stuff…."

"I suppose we're walking to school today, huh?" Miyouku interrupted as Shin came stumbling out of the ice cream store, drooling over her strawberry ice cream cone. "Let's go, Shin, Abadon." She turned away, walking straight past the other boys, who stared at her blankly.

Shin paused for a moment to gaze at Hiei, her face suddenly incredibly serious, despite the ice cream clinging stubbornly to her lips. Her yellow green eyes pierced into his crimson ones, her ruby and ebony hair falling around her face in an unsettling manner. There was a silence as they stared at each other, Miyouku and Abadon still walking, apparently oblivious to the fact that their friend had stopped.

"MIDGET!"

With that shouted in Hiei's face, Shin turned to flee back to her friends, tripping halfway there. The ice cream cone sailed through the air, silhouetted briefly by the sun as it soared against the blue backdrop, before falling straight into a passing car's windshield. The vehicle started swerving, the windshield wipers going crazy as the driver of said convertible tried to keep on the road and in control. Other cars, trying to avoid the speeding hazard, started swerving as well, leading to plenty of bumps and side swipes and general mass chaos. Their English teacher, who hated them anyway because of the ruckus in class the day before, was riding his bike on the other side of the road, watching the street in terror. Because he wasn't looking where he was going, he clothes-lined on a shop sign and fell off of his bicycle, which continued its course straight into the road. Running into the broken remains of Shin's cell phone, the bike began to change its course, heading down the street instead of across. One of the chaotic cars hit the puttering bicycle, sending it flying into the air, straight towards the Yu Yu gang, who quickly started to disperse. With a loud crash, the remains of the English teacher's mode of transportation landed unceremoniously on Kuwabara, who collapsed into a heap of twitching limbs and twisted metal.

Shin, Miyouku and Abadon stared at the utter insanity caused by Shin's innocent tumble in solemn silence, Shin's eye twitching. The red kitsune slowly stood and turned to look at her companions, eyes wide. Without saying a word, they bolted down the street, heading for the school.

Miyouku made a mental note to never let Shin order ice cream in the morning.

...:...:...:...:...:...:...:…

Shin was still sniffling over her ice cream when fifth period, independent music study, started. Pouting, heart broken, she lightly tapped the cymbal on the drum set with her drum stick, making a soft clang. She sighed and sat down, staring at the drums in front of her in quiet sadness.

"If you're worried about Kuwabara, he's doing just fine," Kurama offered, plucking lightly at a guitar string as he sat down next to her.

"LIKE HELL I'M WORRIED ABOUT THAT BUFFOON!" Shin glared at Kurama, fists clenched. "If I had killed him, I would be all the happier!"

"I see."

Brief silence. Kurama continued to gently pluck at his guitar as people walked by, setting up instruments or carrying microphones. Shin stared down at the ground, face flushed from yelling and emotion. Blinking, Kurama realized the guitar was off key, and promptly started tuning it.

"WAAAAAH!"

Kurama was knocked off balance as Shin leapt at him, clinging to him as she sobbed. "Wh-what's the matter?"

"THEY'RE NEVER GOING TO LET ME GET ICE CREAM AGAIN!" She continued to sob, occasionally getting strange glances from people passing by. "IT'S ALL THAT MIDGET'S FAULT!"

Smiling, Kurama patted the top of her head, sighing softly. "I highly doubt that Hiei contributed to anything that happened today…" Blinking, he looked down at Shin, who had fallen silent and wasn't crying any more. "What's wrong?"

She sat up suddenly, turning her head to look out the window, her eyes wide. "He wouldn't…"

"Shin?"

Scowling, she whisked around again, pushing him against the wall. "Listen to me." Kurama looked up at her in mild shock, shifting uncomfortably as Shin tightened her grip on his arms. "I don't trust you. Put simply, I hate your guts. However…" She blinked and turned again, once more looking out the window, searching for something. "You are strong enough to help protect Miyouku. Something's going on out there. It could be just a diversion, but whatever it is, I'm going to check it out. Look after her." Yellow green eyes met with questioning emerald orbs. "If you DARE hurt her, or let anyone else, I will kill you. Understand?"

"What are you—"

"UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-yes."

"Good." Shin released him and raced out the door, managing, somehow, not to trip. She pushed past Miyouku, who looked after her in confusion before shrugging and heading for one of the microphones.

"You sing?" Kurama walked over to her, smiling pleasantly.

"Yes." Miyouku returned to the mike, changing the height to fit her small stature.

"I happen to sing myself."

Miyouku glanced up at the smiling face and smirked. "Are you really that intent on getting your ass whooped by me again?"

"Do I sense a challenge?" The teacher walked over, grinning, his glasses reflecting the sunlight. "Nobody's beaten Miyouku's vocal capacity…"

Kurama continued smiling, grabbing a microphone for himself. "Not so much a challenge as a friendly bout of karaoke…"

"How about it, people?" the teacher inquired, and the entire class let out a cheer as the bell for the beginning of class rang. "Alright, everyone seems to be for it. What song are you singing?"

Miyouku sifted through the karaoke CDs before placing one into the player. "Are you ready, Shuichi-kun?" she asked, smirking. "You said yes the last time, and I whooped your pathetic tail."

The music started up, the words flaring to life on the screen. Miyouku grinned, standing up straighter as she gazed at the TV. "The purple words are mine. The ones in green are yours. Understand?"

"A duet?"

"It's easier than both of us singing two different songs." Miyouku started to frown as she opened her mouth to sing, something tickling the back of her mind.

"Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Kawari nante hoka ni inainda

Karenai de ichirin no hana"

_(You are the only you_

_There is no such thing as your replacement_

_Don't wilt away, you lone flower)_

I didn't pick this song, Miyouku realized, her skin starting to crawl. It was, indeed, a duet, but she remembered singing it with a different silver kitsune… Kurama's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai

Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you

Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni

Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne"

_(You are like a flower_

_That bloomed in a dark shadow_

_Even though you're in a place you don't wish to be,_

_You can't move because of your roots)_

The crowd was pleased by Kurama's voice, which emerged as strong and clear as Miyouku's. She was, however, busy focusing on other things. Why had Shin raced out like she had? Regardless, she continued to sing.

"Tojikaketa kimochi…"

_(All of your closed up feelings…)_

Kurama's voice sounded different to her ears, almost like…

"Haki daseba!"

_(Let them out!)_

Miyouku was starting to sweat as she continued.

"Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo

Dakara nakanai de

Waratte ite ichirin no hana"

_(I'll accept all of your pain and suffering_

_So please don't cry_

_Please smile, you lone flower)_

Where's Abadon? Her heart skipped a beat. Was that why Shin raced out? But wouldn't Miyouku herself be able to sense something was wrong? She did, after all, have the strongest sixth sense of all of her friends…

Kurama lightly nudged her as he sang, growing concerned about the way his singing partner was acting.

"Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na

Kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute"

_(I wanted to see your innocent figure_

_That looked like it was about to wilt, one more time)_

He had cooed that over what he thought was her corpse as the knife slid smoothly over her chest, her blood staining his silvery hair crimson. Red hair. Shin's hair. Why was she thinking like this? Somehow, she still managed to find her voice.

"Kimi no chikara ni…"

_(Your strength…)_

Kurama's voice was distant as he finished the sentence.

"Naritainda!"

_(I want to become it!)_

Swallowing, her mind running in a million different directions, her hands shaking, Miyouku started singing again.

"Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo

Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo

Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara"

_(Even if there comes a time_

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you)_

Miyouku stared blankly at the English words floating across the screen, now distinctly hearing Akarume's voice, not Kurama's.

_You should notice that there is no other_

_You should notice that there is no next time_

_You should notice that there is no other_

_You should notice_

_THAT_

_NOTICE THAT_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_NOTICE THAT_

_THERE'S NO OTHER!_

Shin turned the corner as fast as she could, sweating and breathing heavily. Abadon was tied to the chain link fence with sharp, thin cords, his head tipped down, school uniform a bloody mess. Silvery hair was dark and red, dripping onto the dirt ground with every ragged breath he took.

"ABADON!"

"Shin…" He didn't even have enough strength to raise his head. Grunting, he strained briefly against his ties, succeeding only in causing himself to bleed more heavily. "Don't let…"

"Miyouku," Shin whispered, hands shaking as she tried to untie him. "Is he going after her?"

"Don't let her…see me like this." He turned his head slowly to gaze at her. All of his scars had been carefully traced, leaving his face streaked with blood, just like the first time they had met, when Shin and Miyouku had found him laying on the Shrine's grounds. "That's what he…wants. He wants to break her." Eyes closing, he slumped, falling into her arms as she finished untying his upper body.

"ABADON!"

"Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo

Ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo

Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo

Teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo

Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara

Makenai de ichirin no hana"

_(You are the only you_

_Till now and from now on_

_Even if there comes a time_

_When the whole world becomes our enemy_

_I'll protect you_

_So don't give u, you lone flower)_

Miyouku finished her part and turned off her microphone, hands shaking furiously. She needed to get out. Turning, she started walking for the door, but was blocked by all the students, who had crowded around to listen to them sing. Struggling, she started making her way through.

_You should notice that there is no other_

_You should notice that there is no next time_

_You should notice that there is no other_

_You should notice that there is no next_

_THAT_

_NOTICE THAT_

_YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT_

_NOTICE THAT_

_THERE'S NO OTHER!_

"We are on internal lockdown. Please close all of the windows and lock your doors. Lights out, nobody near the exits. I repeat, we are on internal lockdown…"

Miyouku's eyes widened as the sound of an ambulance reached everyone's ears. She was hit full force by two things: the feeling of Akarume being near, and the scent of Abadon's blood. She raced towards the window, even as the teacher yelled for her to hide in the supply room with everyone else. Shaking, she caught a brief glance of Abadon's body being dragged into the ambulance on a stretcher, Shin crying next to the vehicle. Shin's outfit and hands were soaked in blood.

"There's no other," a voice whispered, making Miyouku whirl around.

No one was there.

Author's Notes: Hm, yes. The beginning? It was just for giggles. I figured this chapter would be too serious without something like that. Plus, I needed to get some character development going. The song I used was Ichirin no Hana, by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. Worship them. I do. If you recognized it, that means that you are a BLEACH fan, because this song is used for the third ending theme. The translations are in parenthesis, since I figured everyone would want to know what they meant. I could translate some of it, but I got the lyrics and translation off of I switched some things around so it would fit with the Japanese better, but other than that….

Peace, and give me some comments!


	5. Mission Commencement

Disclaimers: I don't own Yu Yu, I don't own Yu Yu!

Out of the Rain: Chapter Five: Mission Commencement

"He'll be alright." Shin wiped her eyes, waiting outside Abadon's room. "Nothing too serious, it was just blood loss that made him go out like that. But…" She glanced away, sniffling. "He's in a coma. I have no doubt that that bastard put him in it."

Miyouku nodded sadly, curled up on one of the chairs lining the hall. She rested her chin on her knees, staring at the tile floor. "Can I see him?"

"No." Shin sat down next to her friend, wrapping her arms around her in as comforting a manner as she could.

"What the hell?" Miyouku lifted her head, trying to turn to look at Shin, who had her face hidden in her friend's back. "Why the hell could you see him, but I can't!" Shin refused to answer, clinging to Miyouku tighter even as the black kitsune struggled against her grip. "What are you trying to do! He's my friend, too! I'll see him if I want to!"

"He said not to let you." Shin's shoulders started shaking as the tears started again. "He told me not to let you see, because Akarume was trying to break you. He doesn't want you to break, Miyouku. It was the last request he had. I know we don't listen to him very often, Miyouku, but please. Don't ask me to let you do it. Don't ask that of me." She clung to her best friend harder, trying to hide. "Don't ask me to break you!"

Miyouku gently turned Shin and held her tightly, shaking with her own tears. "He was thinking of me, even when he…"

"DAMN HIM!" Shin suddenly shouted, shoving away fiercely before punching the wall, her face flushed and her eyes bright. "I'LL KILL HIM! HOW DARE HE….how could he…." She sobbed softly again, slumping in defeat. "Miyouku…don't leave me. Don't let yourself get hurt again. Even if I have to die, I won't let him touch you. I won't let him make you cry again."

Miyouku swallowed hard, putting her hand on Shin's shoulder. "It's alright. I'll stay next to you." To protect you, she thought. To keep him from hurting me, again, by hurting you. She forced a smile. "I wouldn't give him that satisfaction, anyway."

Shin tipped her head down, covering Miyouku's hand with her own. "You already have," she whispered, closing her eyes and wiping her cheeks.

"Is he OK!" Akira raced over, slightly out of breath from running and more than a little sweaty. "I ran all the way over here…."

"Like we couldn't tell," Shin grumbled, opening her eyes and glaring at him over her shoulder. "He'll be fine."

Akira quickly embraced both his sister and her friend, squishing them against him as he started crying. "Don't you DARE go anywhere alone, now that this has happened. If that sicko gets hold of either of you…"

"You're very behind in our conversation," Miyouku mumbled, even as she hugged her brother. "I think Shin should stay at our house." Akira nodded, still sobbing, as the girls exchanged an "Oh, dear, I think he might be more than just a bit emotional" look. "And I am absolutely NOT going back to school today."

"It's closed for a few days, so that they can try to figure out who did it." Akira pulled away to look at Shin sadly. "I'm afraid that you're the main suspect, right now, since you were the one who found him, and no one else was around. The fact that you knew exactly where he was…."

"Akarume was screwing with my mind. He told me where Abadon was." Shin sighed, looking rather defeated. "Makes sense. Just another part of his game. I'm sure Miyouku and I will be separated quite often, due to all the questioning I'm going to receive…" She blinked and pushed Akira's head to the side, scowling as she peered into the open room next to Abadon's. "YOU!"

Hiei looked at her in annoyance. "I really despise the way that YOU are the only one who spots me."

"I notice anyone who's at my height or shorter." Shin stormed past Akira and Miyouku, who quickly followed her. "What the heck are YOU doing here?"

"Notice how they always put an emphasis on 'you'," Akira whispered to his sister, watching as Shin tried to grab the fire demon and failed. "Is it because they're afraid to say the other's name?"

"I think Shin is saying 'you' because she doesn't know his name," Miyouku murmured back. "I think he's saying it because he hates her guts."

"Maybe they only pretend to hate each other, because in reality, what they feel is much more controversial…"

"I HEARD THAT, YOU PERVERTED KITSUNE!" Shin whirled around, fuming, and Miyouku was sure that if she had a tail it would be puffed up to its maximum poofy-ness. "I SOLEMNLY SWEAR THAT NO FIRE DEMON OR SILVER KITSUNE IS EVER GOING TO STEAL MY HEART!"

"I hope you realize that this is a hospital, and you're sure to get some attention if you don't stop screaming," Hiei growled, looking at Shin in a very unimpressed manner. "Your brain capacity must be up there with Kuwabara's."

"Shut your face," Shin growled. "Why ARE you here?"

"It must be so, she put the emphasis on another word," Akira sighed, shaking his head.

Hiei and Shin miraculously managed to ignore that last comment. "Undoubtedly you're aware that I'm working with Kurama, Yusuke, and the baka," the fire demon responded, standing on the bed. "They were concerned about your friend."

Miyouku frowned. "Abadon dropkicked Yusuke's balls. Why would they be worried about how Abadon is?"

"I suppose, more correctly, they were concerned about YOU and how you took it."

"Me?" Miyouku repeated, surprised.

"See? He said 'you' with emphasis while talking to Miyouku. Therefore, there is no love in that statement." Shin looked rather pleased with herself as she leaned against the wall. "And WHY are you concerned about Miyouku?"

Hiei sighed, looking annoyed. "Why don't you ask Kurama, or Yusuke, or even the baka? I hate explaining things to stupid people." He turned to leave, only to find his path blocked by Akira.

"I think you'll do for now. Explain." The German-speaking kitsune was NOT backing off. Akira and Hiei had a brief staring match, and then the fire demon sighed and sat on the bed, looking annoyed.

"We were sent by Koenma to protect Miyouku."

"Why?" Miyouku demanded. "Why me? There are plenty of other people and assignments that I am sure are lined up…"

"Because of that crazy ex-boyfriend of yours, the one who hasn't shown his ugly hentai face," Hiei growled. "Why protect you? I don't know. I'm assuming this ex of yours is some sort of threat to the Spirit World, and that's all I can tell you."

"So you WERE stalking us!" Shin growled, pointing at him accusingly.

"I was not. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were. All I do is make sure that you're alive, periodically." He scowled. "Because I am the fastest, they make me run around and find you."

"He just has the hots for Shin," Akira said with a smirk, glancing at Shin, who instantly started to bristle.

"If you weren't necessary for her mental stability, I'd kill you." Hiei stood, heading for the window again. "Move."

"You've told us everything?" Miyouku asked, tensed.

"Yes." Hiei glanced briefly over his shoulder. "Why is he so dangerous?"

Miyouku looked away. "Why don't you ask Koenma?"

"Because that baby wouldn't tell us anything that could assist us." Hiei pushed Akira out of the way, putting his foot on the window ledge. "He's obviously crazy, but we've fought worse."

Shin scowled and stormed over to Miyouku, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders. "We aren't telling you anything. Tell your friends to back off- Akira and I will protect Miyouku. We don't need you."

Hiei glowered right back at her, now almost fully out the window. "Tell that to Koenma."

"Well, fine! I will!" Hiei was gone before Shin had finished shouting at him. "Man, he really pisses me off."

"Does he, now?" Akira asked dryly. "I couldn't tell."

"I don't want anymore people getting hurt because of me," Miyouku breathed, still tense in Shin's arms. "We have to get rid of them, somehow."

Shin grinned, giving her friend a squeeze. "Well, now. If there's one thing I know we're good at, other than fighting, it's annoying the hell out of people. We chase 'em out in as non-violent a manner as possible?"

Miyouku nodded. "Right. Get rid of Kurama. He's the one who seems to care the most about the mission."

"Mission Bastard Bash is a go!"

Miyouku raised a quizzical eyebrow at her friend. "'Bastard Bash'? We don't hate them THAT much."

"Fine." Shin pouted slightly, seeming to wilt a bit. "Mission Asshole Assassination?"

"Shin…"

"You take away all of my fun. Mission Roll Out?"

Miyouku smiled. "I knew you'd find an appropriate one someday."

"What's this?" Akira picked a piece of paper off of the bed, frowning slightly. They all held their breath, afraid that it was a note from Akarume. "'Dear Miyouku-san: I win. Respectfully, Kurama.'"

Miyouku's eye twitched as she stared at the note. "Let Mission Bastard Bash commence!"

"Hells yes!" Shin punched the air in joy before strolling out of the room, obviously scheming. Akira followed, chuckling softly, hands in his pockets, and was followed by Miyouku, who paused for a moment at the door.

Turning her head, she gazed at the closed door to Abadon's room, listening to the sounds of the heart monitor and machinery going. "I'll make him pay, Abadon," she whispered, tears stinging her eyes again. "Thank you."

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

"Miyouku-san! Shin-san!" Kurama stood as the two girls entered the classroom, both looking very tired. "Are you alright?"

"Why is it always Miyouku first!" Shin demanded, scowling, as she slammed her bag on her desk and sat down. "I've been questioned for about two hours every morning, and that's if I'm lucky. Plus, I have your little midget friend stalking us, no matter how often we try to convince him that we're fine. Not to mention the fact that one of my best friends is laying in a hospital, in a coma caused by a homicidal pervert who is stalking my other best friend." She suddenly smiled and looked up at him, looking for all the world like a different person than she had been two seconds ago. "But other than that, I'm great! How about you?"

Kurama smiled at her uncertainly. "I've been much more fortunate in my dealings, thankfully…"

"Rub it in, why don't you," Shin mumbled, her expression darkening.

"I am doing well, thank you for asking," Kurama quickly finished before turning to Miyouku. He regarded her with a noticeable amount of concern, searching her face. "And you, Miyouku-san? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she lied. Kurama knew very well that it was a lie; she had bags under her eyes, and her skin was a little paler than it used to be. Besides, she practically exuded tiredness and sorrow. "I want to apologize for the way Shin and I behaved before to you and your friends. It was very immature. I hope we can start off on the right foot, this time around."

Kurama blinked, surprised. "Oh…Not at all." He smiled his trademark smile, though there was a sadness to it. "And I'm sure we can start again wonderfully."

Miyouku smiled back, making Yusuke, who had been watching from his desk, wipe his nose quickly as it started to drip blood. "Then perhaps you would like to join Shin and I for lunch today? We're going to our secret spot."

He raised his eyebrow, unsure of what exactly they were talking about. I suppose that humans can occasionally become emotionally attached to one place, even if it isn't a secret, he mused, pulling some books out of his bag. It's strange, though…I never saw them head anywhere alone…perhaps Hiei knows of this secret spot of which they speak. Kurama brightened his smile, pulling Miyouku's chair back for her. "Why, yes, of course. I would be more than happy to join you."

"Make sure they don't rape you, pretty boy," Yusuke sneered, eyeing Miyouku and Shin as he shoved a tissue up his nose to prevent the nosebleed. "With looks like that, you could be out of luck."

"Thank you for the warning, Yusuke, but I doubt that I'll be in any danger while being accompanied by Miyouku and Shin."

"Why is she always first!" Shin growled again, slumping in her chair. "I exist too, you know."

Kurama blinked and leaned forward towards the Spirit Detective, concerned. "Yusuke…what happened to your nose? Are you alright?"

"Hentai," Shin and Miyouku chorused, sneering at Yusuke.

"Hentai?" Kurama repeated, looking at Shin and Miyouku in confusion.

"Read a manga," Miyouku offered, and started finishing her homework. Ah, revenge would be sweet.

…:…:…:…:…:…:…

"So…where exactly IS your secret spot?" Kurama asked, following Miyouku and Shin down the hallway. He had his homemade bento in hand, his biology textbook tucked beneath his arm. And he was completely clueless as to the horror that he was about to witness.

"If we told you, it wouldn't be a secret, now, would it?" Miyouku flashed him a smile over her shoulder, ignoring Shin as she did one of her regular face plants into the floor. "We're almost there."

Shin stood, skittered ahead of her companions, and reached for the knob of one of the many doors lining the hallway. "Ready?" she asked, glancing back at Miyouku.

"Of course," Miyouku responded, her smile broadening. She took a step to the side and held her arm out, offering Kurama to walk forward. "You go ahead, Kurama-kun. We want you to do the honors."

"Thank you very much." Kurama strolled forward as Shin moved out of the way, an unsettling smile on her face. He hesitated a moment, wondering what exactly had Miyouku and Shin so worked up about this place, and then opened the door.

"SHUICHI-KUN!"

Kurama was almost knocked off of his feet as the squeal rose from the forty some-odd girls crowded in the room, who were all staring at him with starry eyes. "W-what the…? Um…hello…."

Another mass squeal, and then Kurama was being chased down the hallway by a flock of fan-girls, all clamoring to get his attention. Miyouku and Shin flattened themselves against the wall, watching the fleeing boy and the chasing females, huge grins spread across their faces.

"You're a genius, Miyouku," Shin sighed, peeling away from the wall. "Just…just a genius."

"Oh no, Shin, you added so much to our plot…" Miyouku and Shin spent some time congratulating each other with pats on the back and random complements, Shin even bringing out chocolate cigars. "Would you say Phase One was a success?"

"Oh, yes. Phase Two will be harder, though. He'll be suspicious."

"That just makes it all the more fun," Miyouku responded, grinning in a feral manner.

"Damn that Yusuke…he almost ruined everything. That warning was remarkably…"

"Yes, I know. WE didn't rape him, though. His fan club did."

Shin finished munching on her cigar and glanced over to Miyouku, looking thoughtful. "Hey."

"What?"

"Do you feel bad for him?"

"Nah." Miyouku sat down and opened up her bento, which was crammed with German food. "Ah, Nii-san, how I love you!"

Shin brought out her own lunch box, which was packed with the same sort of yummy edibles. Grinning, she clapped her hands. "ITADAKIMASU!"

Author's Note: Yes, I am cruel. And this is probably much more lighthearted than it should have been. However, I suck at keeping things too serious, and I like the way that Shin and Miyouku can bounce back like that. Take that, stress!


	6. Hentai to Kami

Disclaimer: Don't own Yuu Yuu. Simple as pie, which is apparently not complex in the least.

Out of the Rain: Chapter Six: Hentai to Kami

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared blankly at Kurama, who was desperately trying to wipe off kissy marks and cover up small cuts, even as he smiled his trademark, bright smile. "I knew they'd rape you," Yusuke stated matter-of-factly. "You didn't listen to me, did you?"

"Are you OK, Kurama!" Miyouku and Shin came racing forward, eyes wide with concern, bento in hand.

"I can't believe that those girls were there!" Miyouku gasped, helping to remove a particularly bad kissy mark as Shin straightened out his jacket. "They've never been there before…they must have heard about you going with us to lunch. Everyone knows where we eat."

"So…why is it considered a secret spot?" Kuwabara asked, looking confused.

"Because they know we'll whoop their asses if they come near OUR spot," Shin stated, giving him a feral grin. "No invite, no coming near us."

Kurama smiled down at Miyouku brightly, taking the napkin out of her hand. "Thank you very much, Miyouku-san, for your assistance." Miyouku blinked, looking up into those remarkable green eyes and seeing the warmth in there, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Are you OK, Miyouku-san?"

"Stop calling me Miyouku-san," she simply stated. "I'm just plain old Miyouku."

"Or Miyouku-chan." Shin's eyes narrowed on him. "You've risen a few cool points on my list, but not enough to simply call her without adding a suffix."

Miyouku took a few steps back from him, smiling up at him uncertainly. "Perhaps we can try again tomorrow, at a different place."

"Where no one goes," Shin suggested, flipping her hair over her shoulder before sitting down. "That way, you won't be attacked by fan girls."

"Yes, of course," Kurama purred, placing a band-aid over a cut on his cheek. "Thank you very much for the invitation. I really want to get to know you better…."

"Because Koenma asked you to?" Shin suddenly asked, narrowing her eyes on him. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara stood in stunned silence. "Yeah, that's what I thought. We can still try to be friends, though." She glanced over at Miyouku, who was looking at her in confusion. "We can try to overlook it, right, Miyouku?"

"Yeah," she responded, giving her friend a strange look. "Can I talk to you for a sec, Shin?"

"Of course, dearest!" Shin bounced out of her chair and cheerfully followed her friend out into the hallway. "What's the matter?"

Miyouku narrowed her eyes on her friend. "Since when were we saying anything about them working for Koenma?"

Shin smirked at her, folding her arms over her chest and meeting her eyes squarely. "Since when were you blushing and getting flustered while looking up into dear Kurama's eyes?"

A little bit of color crept back into Miyouku's cheeks, making Shin smirk even more. "I was just caught off guard. Even you have to admit, he has some pretty eyes…"

"Yes, but I've been in a closer physical vicinity than you have, and I have managed, rather easily, NOT to blush." Shin's look turned to one of concern. "Come on, Miyouku, you know guys are bad news! Don't you fall for one who only cares that we exist because of the whole 'mission' thing. You're above that. You deserve more."

Miyouku rolled her eyes, turning away. "Do you really think that I'm falling for him? He doesn't mean anything!"

"Exactly!" Shin started pulling her back into the room, her eyes focused on Miyouku's face. "Besides, you barely even know him."

Miyouku nodded and followed her friend into the room, only pausing when Shin tripped to help her up. How someone could be so incredibly klutzy, she did not know. She also had no idea what was going through Shin's head, or why she had been acting so weird recently. In fact… "Shin, you look a little pale."

"Well, of course. I'm not as black as some of us are," she huffed, glaring at her friend. "Rub it in, why don't you?"

Miyouku gave her friend a small shove, succeeding in flinging her half-way across the room with a simple nudge. "You know what I meant."

Shin sniffed indignantly and stood, brushing herself off. "Jeez, Miyouku! I've been stuck inside for what feels like an eternity due to all the damn questioning and whatnot. Can't you just leave my lack of a tan be?"

Miyouku raised an eyebrow at her friend, not convinced. "You shouldn't have lost your tan within four days, dear. What's up?"

Shin draped an arm around her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's not Akarume."

That was relieving to hear, at least. Miyouku sighed and relaxed a bit, smiling a little apologetically. "Sorry, Shin. It's just…since what happened to Abadon…."

"I know." Shin gave her a pat on the back, smiling brightly. "I'm worried too, but I've been around you for an eternity. What in the world could have happened that you wouldn't know about?"

Meanwhile, Yusuke was eyeing Miyouku carefully. "What color do you think they are?"

Kurama eyed him sharply. "You surely aren't inquiring about that subject that Koenma warned you about, correct, Yusuke?"

Kuwabara looked nervous, also glancing at the dark kitsune. "I dunno… Her guy friend kicked your balls, Yusuke. What do you think she'd do if you…"

"I bet they're actually boxers. The uber-manly kind, the ones that Kurama wouldn't look good in." Yusuke smirked at Kurama, who was looking more and more upset with every word spoken. "Dare me to find out?"

"No, I do not. In fact, I insist that you stop this ridiculous notion right now." Kurama's face paled as Yusuke headed for Miyouku, looking bloodthirsty. The kitsune was in a conversation with her companion, therefore oblivious to the actions about ready to be taken against her. "Yusuke Urameshi, don't you dare!" His friend ignored him, kneeling down carefully behind his prey, eyes sharp. His hand reached for the hem of the skirt, ready to reveal to the world the color of the undergarments…

"STOP!"

Kurama leapt forward, grabbing hold of Yusuke's hand and trying to lurch it to the side, only to succeed in pulling the skirt up to the middle of Miyouku's back. His face flushed, and he quickly closed his eyes (but not before he caught a glimpse of black panties), not believing that he had just become an accomplice in Yusuke's perverted games. Yusuke himself, nose dripping blood and a satisfied grin on his face, almost felt bad for his companion. And then Shin's boot connected solidly with his face, and he was flung across the classroom, the blood streaming after him.

"YOU SICK FREAKS!"

Miyouku's knee connected with Kurama's nose, her face contorted with rage. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Kurama, eyes still tightly closed, skittered backwards, holding his hand in front of his face. "I- I tried to stop him, Miyouku-san, I really did, but he refused to listen to reason—"

Shin was about ready to re-dropkick Yusuke's genitalia when Miyouku held up her hand, signaling for her to stop. "It's alright, Shin. I'm sure it was just…an accident."

Shin looked at her friend like she had just grown a wang herself, and then she caught a glimpse of the murderous, scheming look in Miyouku's eyes. She kicked Yusuke once more in the stomach before walking over to the black kitsune, purposefully stepping on a still-blind Kurama's hand, making him twitch. "Hentai," she snarled at the two boys, holding her own skirt down in the front, even though she always wore shorts beneath, due to all of her graceful face plants.

"I solemnly swear, Miyouku-san," Kurama gasped, stumbling onto his feet, eyes still closed, "that I intended to take no part in what just happened…."

"You can open up your eyes now," Miyouku growled, her face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "My skirt is back in place." When Kurama slowly opened his eyes, Miyouku smiled at him. "All I ask, in return for my forgiveness, is that you allow us to walk you home today."

Kurama looked at her in shock. "Are…are you sure, Miyouku-san?" Shin's face shared the same sentiment to the boy's in front of her, her eyebrows raised so far up that they were invisible beneath her bangs. "That was a pretty grave mistake that Yusuke and I made…"

"I'm trying very hard to be your friend, since you've shown so much compassion towards me," Miyouku responded, smile neatly in place.

And so, at the end of the day, Miyouku and Shin accompanied Kurama and his companions to their house, where they were all going "to study." Shin and Miyouku waved goodbye before heading back down the street towards Miyouku's home, Shin gazing at her friend thoughtfully.

"NOW do you mind telling me where all this is going!" Shin demanded, tripping briefly on the sidewalk but managing to keep her balance.

Miyouku smiled, walking ahead, eyes focused forwards. "Think about it. We know their greatest weakness now."

Shin raised an eyebrow. "So…we know where they live. It's not like we're going to TP their houses or anything…"

"No." Miyouku grinned at her friend in a truly terrifying manner. "They got a good look at my panties. Perhaps we should reciprocate?"

Shin raised an eyebrow. "Phase Two is on hold, then?"

"Nah. It's just being replaced."

"I see."

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stared blankly at the front of the classroom. Their boxers were held with magnets against the blackboard, with little squiggles, stars, and smiley faces to accompany them. Many of the girls were giggling insanely, grinning at each other as they tried to figure out who the boxers belonged to. Kurama smiled shakily, turning to Yusuke. "Well, I suppose we deserved this…."

"DESERVED MY ASS!"

Kuwabara looked almost like he was going to cry. "Why'd they take mine? I mean, I didn't even DO anything…"

Kurama frowned slightly. "My question is, how did they know which ones were Hiei's?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't even seen that munchkin change," Kuwabara muttered, looking thoughtful as Yusuke threw a mini fit.

Kurama and Kuwabara pondered over this for a moment before deciding that it was too strange to truly delve into. Shaking his head, deciding that he would ask Hiei later himself about his hygiene habits, Kurama turned to Yusuke. "I suppose we will have to retrieve our clothing after the school day his ended."

Yusuke scowled. "What the hell is the teacher going to think when he sees those up there?"

"Oh, dear." Miyouku and Shin entered the classroom, staring blankly at the articles of clothing clinging to the blackboard. "That's…interesting…"

"To put it simply," Shin said, covering her mouth and making a face. "I think I'm going to barf…"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!" Yusuke grabbed Shin's shirt, pulling her up off the ground as she looked at him in shock. "YOU two did this, after all."

"We did no such thing," Miyouku retaliated after punching him in the stomach and making sure Shin was on her feet. "I've never seen that underwear in my life. I'm assuming, by your reaction, that it's yours, though." She grinned at the sickened look that flew over Kuwabara and Yusuke's faces, though Kurama simply looked embarrassed and turned away.

"Me neither," Shin growled, frowning and kicking Yusuke in the shin. "Besides, how in the world would we have been able to get up to your house, over here, drop them off on the blackboard in a locked school building, then go home, sleep for the night, and come back in the morning?"

"Maybe you did it all today," Yusuke responded, narrowing his eyes on them. "It could ONLY have been you, because of that damn skirt flipping…"

"We didn't go anywhere near your house, save for when we walked home with you," Miyouku responded, eyes flashing dangerously as she nudged past him to her desk. "We're perfectly innocent of anything you could fling at us."

Hiei, who was watching from outside, smirked and leaned back against the tree he was standing on. It was true- it hadn't been the girls, but Miyouku's dear older brother who had sneaked in. Annoyed that someone had ruined his meditation, Hiei initially threatened said sibling, but a promise not to touch Hiei's own undergarments caused him to be spared. It was simpler than fighting the kitsune; Hiei had the feeling that he had some unprecedented strength. Of course, none of his companions needed to know that…

"Are you amused?"

Hiei twitched and whisked around, trying to find who the voice belonged to. It was a man's, deep and obviously cheerful. Quickly ripping off his headband, Hiei did a quick scan of the area before gasping and clutching his third eye. The images he was getting didn't make sense, and all seemed to revolve around Miyouku, from her cheerfully grinning, to arguing, to looking embarrassed… He twitched and fell to his knees when he felt the strange, burning sensation of a knife being whisked across his chest, visions of Miyouku's violet eyes widening in shock and betrayal as the pain lanced over him. Choking, he stumbled up onto his feet, quickly turning to glance into the window. Nobody else seemed to be effected by whatever Hiei had just seen; Yusuke and Kuwabara were still arguing with Miyouku, who seemed to be getting even angrier, Kurama was trying to calm the situation, as always, and Shin was shoving Kurama, telling him to shut up. The sense of nausea and other-worldliness slowly passed away, leaving Hiei angry and nervous. There was no doubt in his mind whom that voice belonged to. Somehow, Akarume had managed to make contact with him. But why?

…:…:…:…:…:…:…:…

Akira strolled into the shrine, whistling softly, a piece of paper in his hand. Standing in front of one of the statues, he bowed his head, clapped twice, and bowed. Rising into his normal standing position, he glanced at one of the bells hanging down and started tugging on the rope, grinning. "Ding dong, anyone home?" he called cheerfully, waving the paper in the air. "I've got an appointment!"

He was quickly swept away into the realm of the Gods, where he was presented in his demon form, with his ears and tails apparent to any who were there. Sneezing, caught off guard by the swiftness of his relocation, Akira rubbed his nose, looking around. His feet were soaking, which would make sense, since he was standing in the middle of a rice patty. "Wonderful location. Can I get a vacation travel guide?"

"Come on, Akira, talk." The voice seemed to come from nowhere, and yet everywhere, breezily making its way around the solitary figure standing in knee-deep water. "You and I both know there's no such thing as an appointment, and that there's only one reason you'd come here."

Akira's face looked as solemn as it had in a long time, his jovial attitude quickly vanishing. Quietly, he placed a hand in his pocket, the other loosely holding the paper. "You know why I'm here."

"Of course. I'm a god, I know everything."

Akira snorted in disbelief and looked up at the sky. "I don't understand, Inari. Why did you let Akarume come back?" There was no response; he hadn't really been expecting one. "You know he's after Miyouku, and I know that you can't let her die, because you need her for something, and you know that you can't truly interfere as long as he hides himself in the human realm." Still silent on the other end. "I have a deal to make with you. We can both benefit, I'm sure, since we both have the same needs."

"Go on."

"You must be aware of what Shin is doing."

"Of course. She's not as dumb as she looks."

Akira smirked, pulling his hand out of his pocket to sweep his hair back over her shoulder. "That last statement is up for debate."

"What do Shin's activities have to do with anything?"

"In the case that both Shin and I are unable to continue protecting Miyouku as we are, I want you to continue Shin's defense." Akira looked up at the sky again for a moment before walking over to a tree, tying the paper around one of the branches. "In payment, I will complete any task that you ask of me, and follow your orders to the letter." Smirking again, he glanced up in the branches, meeting eyes with a kitsune hidden in the shadows. "Of course, I can't guarantee that I won't argue, but you'll at least get done what you need to get done."

For a while, nothing happened, and then the paper vanished, dissolving into the tree. "I don't think you know what you're setting yourself up for."

Akira shrugged, feeling the world around him starting to fade away. "I'd do anything for my sister. You know that."

"I know. I just like giving you ambiguous warnings."

"Next time, put me somewhere where I won't get soaked, OK?"

A very unimpressed snort was heard distantly as the human world started to come into Akira's focus. "Next time where goulashes."

Sighing, Akira walked out of the shrine, his wet socks making strange sounds and leaving prints. After slipping on his shoes and exiting, he looked up at the sky again, face thoughtful. "Will you be ready when the time comes, Miyouku…?" Shaking his head, he headed for home, starting to whistle again, his feet squeaking loudly on the pavement.

Author's Note: Be happy, it's long. It wasn't supposed to be this way…I actually have no idea which way this chapter was going to be headed, but I like the way it came out. I'm trying to keep these chapters happy because the later ones become incredibly emo. :cough: But all in all, I like this chapter. And it is now WAY past my bedtime, and I will leave another chapter for you guys later. Oh, and Hentai to Kami means Perverts and Gods.


End file.
